


Seize the Moment

by Quinny_Imp



Series: A Wolf and Three Crows [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Antiva, Antivan Crows, Dalish, Elven rights, Elves, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Zevris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_Imp/pseuds/Quinny_Imp
Summary: Zevran, Fenris, Nadami, and Eeyo returned to Antiva. The matter of the contract on Zevran’s head is still unresolved, so became the most urgent thing to deal with before it’s too late. In the meantime, Ivvie joined them (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581160), and they invited him to stay as long as he wanted (or needed).(Doodles in the story by me, please don't repost.)





	1. Chapter 1

****

 

**1**

  


The room was dark thanks to thick, heavy curtains that were closed and didn’t let much light in through the window, and quiet. Pleasant smell of fresh flowers filled it nicely, but also made Zevran sleepy. His spot on top of the bookshelf was hardly a comfortable one, but waiting was tiring, and not very exciting.

Finally the door screeched open, and his target entered. He sat at the small desk, facing the window, and with his back to Zevran. He reached for the bottle that stood on it, and filled a glass with some wine. Then picked up the papers. Sipping, he started reading, occasionally making notes on the margins.

Zevran watched. His waiting was almost at an end.

Suddenly, the man stood up, grabbed the bottle, and poured the wine outside of the window. He knew.

“I hope we can talk now,” Zevran said from his spot.

Turo turned toward him. For a second, he searched for him on his level, but then looked up. The elf gracefully jumped down off the bookshelf.

“Talk,” the human barked. “But don’t count on my death. I have prepared for situations like this.”

Zevran raised his hand to show an arrow he held. It was the same arrow that had been used in the attempt to assassinate him in the Tevinter Imperium merely a few weeks earlier. It bore the Cabrero House crest. “Did you put a contract on my head?”

“Does it matter?” the human scoffed.

The Antivan smirked. “Humour me.”

“Why should I?”

“I could tell you which antidote you need, and save you some time.”

“I didn’t.”

“Who did?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Zevran didn’t believe that. “You know everything that is related to the Antivan Crows. You have an eye for the big chair.”

Turo sighed. He tore the arrow out of Zevran’s hand. He appeared irritated, but the elf couldn’t tell whether it was an act. “And you think I’d be so sloppy to give you my name on a plate after so painstakingly trying to hide it first?”

The elf shrugged. “Perhaps. If your archer was better, it wouldn’t matter. Instead, he killed someone innocent, and didn’t even graze me.”

“Sloppy work, indeed. I don’t do sloppy.”

“True that,” Zevran admitted.

Turo approached a small cabinet, and started sampling each tiny bottle that was inside. The elf watched him calmly.

“You should take a better look at your right hand, Zevran,” the human said. “He likes your job, and likes that you don’t like its boring side. But you’ve returned now, and probably want to take the control back.”

“The assassinations started long ago,” the elf reminded him.

“And Rafa was one of very few who survived them,” Turo pointed out. “The only one with influence who survived it.”

Zevran inclined his head to a side. “You’re shifting the blame,” he said, although he knew the human was right. He wasn’t going to reveal all his cards to him, though.

“Believe what you want. There is someone trying to take your head. Unless you remove the problem, your head will fall. Were I you, I’d eliminate all suspects, just in case.”

“So I should break all your little bottles, no?” Zevran smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Turo grinned. “I’d rather you didn’t.” Then his expression was replaced by a grimace of pain. His sampling sped up.

Zevran only watched. “You can have your own reasons for getting rid of me,” he said after a moment.

“I can’t say I’d miss you. You’re a menace to our integrity. You inspire rebellion.”

“Awwwwww…”

“But your death wouldn’t be that profitable to me either. You’re not the first Crow who wants to change things for better. None lived to see their first grey hair.”

“How many spent over ten years on the run first, hmm?”

Turo smiled, but there was no humour in it. “You’re not immortal.”

“I have assets.”

The human chuckled with contempt. “What assets?”

“Three people whom I can completely trust.” Turo’s chuckle died. “No other Crow has such loyal personal backup, no?”

“They’re also a weakness,” the human noted seriously.

“Such fierce loyalty isn’t one-directional,” the elf replied.

“I won’t lie, Zevran, your death would serve me, and it wouldn’t be anywhere near a tragedy for me. But you alive could also serve me.”

“In other words, you’re a winner either way, hmm?”

Turo only smiled. He went through all his little bottles, closed his eyes – Zevran thought it was a really stupid move, considering he was in the room with the person who just tried to poison him – then returned to his desk.

“You’re bankrupt, Zevran,” he said. “You have no backup, few assassins, no training centre, no new recruits to break and make loyal to you. You won’t get far this way.”

The elf chuckled. “Loyal? You think breaking brings loyalty?”

Turo opened his mouth but realised whatever he’d say, he’d say it to the man who had run away from the Crows. “You betrayed us,” he barked eventually with contempt.

“You show no concern for your recruits. You treat them with contempt. They’re expendable. They’re to fill your pockets with coin. You think they’re _loyal_? They have no place to go, and they would be chased for the rest of their lives if they tried. That’s not loyalty.”

“Why did you return?” The human stood up, and approached him so close Zevran had to raise his head to look into his face.

“I was tired of running, and the only way to stop was to remove the reason.”

Turo snorted with derision.

Zevran tapped his lips with his index finger. “You sold me Nadami, because you expected to have her back after my death. Her and the Arainai house.” The human only gave him a look but didn’t deny. “Well…” The elf bowed low. “It was a pleasant conversation. Very illuminating. ‘Till next time.” He headed for the window, climbed up the sill, then looked back at Turo before jumping, and said, “You won’t see that coming either.”

He jumped down, landing on a soft pile of raked leaves, and making sure he wasn’t making himself an easy target in case Turo wanted to eliminate him now, he left the premise.

The conversation didn’t give him much. It didn’t remove the head of Cabrero from the list of suspects.

  


**2**

  


Fenris watched passers-by, leaning against a wall behind him with a bent knee, and a foot placed on the cool stone of the structure. A pretty lady caught his eye. In the heat of the day, her clothing was not much and not covering much. The pleasant curves of her body drew his attention. His lips stretched in a small smile, which she returned. A moment later his eyes went to Nadami, who watched him frowning.

“Ask Zevran,” she scoffed. “He’ll know how much a night with her costs.”

She bounced off the tree she’d been leaning on, and started pacing with her back to Fenris. He knew he was in trouble, but he also knew it wasn’t serious trouble.

A few moments later Zevran joined them.

“He dead?” Nadami asked.

The Antivan only shook his head, which surprised her. “We had an interesting conversation, though,” he explained.

“I can go and finish him,” Fenris offered.

Zevran only sighed. “Let’s go. There is always time to eliminate someone.”

They headed back to the safehouse, where they were supposed to meet with Rafa and a few of Arainai assassins.

Fenris was confused. “Didn’t you go there to kill him?”

“No, not really. Poisoning a Crow is rarely effective, especially if it’s an old, experienced assassin like Turo. He knows all the tricks, and he knows all the defences against them. Keeping antidotes to all known poisons is nothing surprising.”

Fenris thought that maybe it was the time to invent a poison that didn’t have an antidote, but before he said it out loud he realised he’d rather no have one like that used against Zevran. “So you knew he wouldn’t die?”

“There was a chance, but it wasn’t the main reason. I wanted… to have a chat.”

“With poison?”

“It drew his attention,” Zevran grinned with satisfaction.

The Tevinter’s confusion only increased. He still didn’t understand the game the Antivan was playing. “I’d just go, kill him, and call it finished,” he said. “Even if he’s not behind it, whoever is would know you’re not joking.”

“Crude.”

Fenris grunted. “You play games with your life,” he said angrily. “Those are very high stakes.”

“It’s my life, no?”

“No!”

The word was barked with a lot more force than Fenris intended, and it caused Zevran to stop and give him a curious look. Then the blond elf’s lips stretched in a wide smile. He winked at the other elf, only making him roll his eyes.

“I’ll kill you if you get yourself killed,” Fenris grumbled.

Zevran cackled with great joy.

Nadami was silent throughout the whole exchange, and Fenris wasn’t sure she was still annoyed at his smiling to the pretty lady, or because he was telling Zevran all that she’d say, too, without much success.

The Antivan slowed down his pace, and then – while still walking – turned around. Clearly, his eyes, face, and the entire body watched a beautiful woman that just passed by them.

“Did you see that bosom?” he said so quietly he almost whispered in reverie.

“No,” Nadami barked.

She was ahead of them, and didn’t even turn back when answering. Zevran glanced at Fenris, bit his lip, giggled soundlessly, and shrugged with the ‘oops’ gesture.

“Please, tell me more how I don’t meet your standards of womanhood,” she hissed.

This time Zev gave Fenris a ‘what did you do?’ look. He knew that foul mood hadn’t come from nowhere. The Tevinter answered with an ‘I’m innocent’ gesture of his own. Their exchange was silent, but he was certain she was fully aware of it.

They arrived in the safehouse to find Rafa leaning over a table with a map spread on it. There were three more people with him. Fenris was only vaguely familiar with one, as in – he’d seen her before, although he didn’t know her name. One of the other two had a peculiar tattoo. Fenris couldn’t tell it was shiny half-bubbles, shiny butt cheeks, or shiny breasts. On the man’s cheek.

Zevran’s right hand raised his head to look at his boss, as the trio entered the room. “The final funds have arrived,” he said. “And that closes the magister’s entire wealth.”

Rafa took it upon himself to trace and liquidate all assets the assassinated magister had. It helped to fill the guild’s, but also Zevran’s, coffers with coin.

The Antivan rubbed his palms. “Nice! I have an eye on a wonderful house.”

“A house?” The human seemed taken aback. He straightened and looked surprised at Zevran.

“A house,” the elf repeated. “A place where people live. I sold the last one, remember?”

Rafa glanced at Nadami. The previous guildmaster’s house had been in Zevran’s possession until Turo demanded it as a payment for her to be moved to the Arainai House.

His eyes returned to Zevran. “You can’t do this!”

The Crow both frowned and smiled. Fenris knew this expression. It meant nothing good for whoever caused it.

“I can’t do this?” he repeated. His voice sounded sunny but there was that sliver of threat in it.

The human seemed to catch himself before continuing. It was not his place to say what to do with the House’s funds, and even less his place to tell Zevran what he could do with his own personal share. The truth was, since he’d completed the contract on the mage himself, whatever he gave to the guild was out of his own will, not a requirement.

Rafa seemed to forget his place for a moment, and even though he lowered his head now, and didn’t say anything else, Zevran’s frowny smirk didn’t fade.

Fenris left the Crows to their business, and went to the adjacent room that served also as a makeshift kitchen. No warm foods, but still something to eat and drink. He helped himself to some water, which felt refreshing after a long wait in the heat of Antivan summer.

Then he headed to the tavern they were currently renting rooms. He couldn’t wait to wash his feet clean, sit down with a book, and do nothing for the rest of the day.

  


**3**

  


Ivvie put the sending crystal back in the small pouch he wore on his neck. The worst was coming now: right after talking to Dorian. The more time passed since their last conversation, the easier it seemed to be separated, but right after hearing his voice, listening to his silly jokes… It was a brutal reminder what he was missing being so far away from him.

He understood why Dorian had chosen duty. It was an important duty. Ivvie had even tried to encourage him in that duty, but Dori could see through his poor attempts; it was nothing more than saying the right things while not feeling them at all. What he felt was a need of having Dorian by his side.

Instead, they both faced a lifetime of being separated.

Fenris entered the room, interrupting his sad reverie. At first Ivvie was slightly irritated. He was in a mood for pouting. He needed to pout. But then he realised what Dorian was doing was also for people like Fenris – to make it possible for no more people like Fenris.

“I’ve seen that before. In Tevinter,” the city elf said, eyeing him suspiciously. “Who were you talking to?”

Ivvie didn’t reply at first. He’d told them he was with someone, but never shared any details. A Tevinger mage, now a magister even, so they could jump to conclusions all too quickly. Fenris due to his own experiences, and Nadami and Eeyo due to the ‘slavery’ problem the Imperium was most infamous for. Well, that and blood magic.

“It’s… personal,” he said eventually.

Fenris only grunted. He left the room for a while, and Ivvie could hear water splashing in the privy. Shortly after, the warrior returned smelling like flowers, took a book, sat in the armchair by the window, and started reading with his feet high up on the adjacent chair.

The Dalish appreciated the other elf wasn’t nosy. He could return to his pouting, and the warrior wouldn’t care about that either. He had a habit of leaving people alone when they made it clear that was what they wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted once again, when the door opened and Eeyo entered. The young elf walked in with his head bowed low, and face hidden behind his long brown hair. Fenris threw a glance in his direction, to then double take.

“Eeyo? What happened?” he asked in a worried voice, lowering his book.

“Nothing,” came the reply.

But the warrior didn’t accept that answer. He stood up, and approached Eeyo, raking the hair away from his face to take a better look. Ivvie could then see what had drawn his attention: the young Dalish’s lower lip was cut, his nose bleeding, and there was a purple bruise quickly getting darker on his cheekbone.

Ivvie stood up to to fetch some bandages to help clean the kid up.

“Who did you fight?” Fenris asked.

Eeyo didn’t resist, as the other two elves started cleaning him up. He only winced once in a while, when the warrior touched a more painful place. “Just taught someone a lesson. She will either respect her guildmaster, or she will have her arse kicked, big biffy she is or not.”

“Did she even feel your punches?” Fenris grumbled.

“I kicked her knee, and broke her leg,” the Dalish grinned, and immediately winced, as his cut lip stretched open and started bleeding.

“So now Zevran has an assassin with a broken leg?”

“Next time I hear her talk shit about him, I’ll kill her.”

“Human?” Ivvie asked.

“What do you think?” Eeyo mumbled with anger.

Fenris grunted, but Ivvie could not read what that sound, or Fen’s expression, meant. Approval? A ‘know your place’ reminder? The warrior’s views on elves and elven matters were incomprehensible to him. He thought it was a result of Fenris not feeling much kinship with elves in general, which was typical of city elves. His disdain for the Dalish, however, angered Ivvie. They already argued about that two times, and he knew they would again. Over and over. The warrior’s sarcastic replies painted him as callous in Ivvie’s eyes, but the former Inquisitor was aware that was not the case. Fenris simply identified himself with a different group of people: slaves. Human, elven, dwarven – it didn’t matter. If you were one or if you used to be one, that’s where all energy of the tall elf went. That’s what he cared about. Ivvie thought Fenris would make a great team with Dorian for bringing changes to the Imperium… if – and that was a big if, because Ivvie couldn’t tell whether it was possible for not knowing the warrior that well – Fenris could see past the ‘magister’ part of Dorian’s role in Tevinter.

After the clean-up, Eeyo went to the other room, while the other two elves returned to their previous activities. Fenris resumed his reading, while Ivvie resumed his pouting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Part 2 is extremely NSFW. Lots of making love there.

**1**

 

“I don’t want to live in a house,” Fenris said. “Even less I want to live in a rich area among humans,” he added. “I stick out. They either think I lost my way back to the Alienage or that I’m someone’s manservant.” He almost spat the last word.

They were in the dining area in the tavern, discussing their immediate future over a meal. Zevran had told them about the place he thought of getting for them, and Fenris was really sorry to break his heart and ruin his mood with his objections. He thought he could almost see the Antivan’s ears droop with disappointment.

“I don’t want to live in a house, either,” Nadami said quietly, probably not feeling great, adding to the pile of the Tevinter’s reasons. “Not in a place where any assassin or other scum can easily get, as long as their legs can reach low windows.” Fenris found it amusing she put assassins – her, Zevran’s and Eeyo’s current jobs – in the same bag as ‘scum’. “We don’t need a huge place. It’s a lot to clean, Fenris won’t help with chores,” she smirked at him, and he smirked back, but all in good humour, “and I don’t want to hire any servants, considering what happened the last time.”

Zevran sighed.

“I don’t want to live among humans,” Eeyo simply said.

“Elves who are Crows can get away with living among humans,” Zevran said, but it didn’t seem like he tried to convince anyone.

Eeyo only shrugged at that. “Get away doesn’t mean we’re welcome.”

Zevran looked at Ivvie, who was silent. For a moment, the Dalish was confused by that unasked question. “I… I don’t think I have a say in this,” he mumbled eventually. “It’s your dwelling you’re choosing.”

“We’re not kicking you out,” Fenris said.

“I know, but… it’s just… not my place to say. I’ll go wherever you go. I’m only your guest.”

The Antivan was quiet for a long while. He sat with a lowered head, so Fenris couldn’t see his face, but he had a feeling they disappointed him. He was so excited to tell them about that place he eyed for them, but they all unanimously shot it down.

Nadami had to notice they’d just shattered his mood, too, because she leant to him, raked aside his hair, and kissed his neck. But Zevran didn’t seem sad; his expression showed concentration. Drawn together eyebrows and slightly narrowed eyes relaxed a bit at her gesture. He smiled at her, pulled her back to himself as she was moving away, and placed a juicy kiss on her lips.

“Why is your food better than mine?” she asked, then stole a piece of pie from his plate.

Zevran squinted at her, but his eyes were smiling.

“There is a place…” he began slowly, “near the harbour…”

“Does it smell with fish?” Fenris asked. He hated the smell of dead fish. Sometimes, when the wind blew from the harbour, half of Kirkwall smelled like fish. Ugh!

Nadami gave him a frowny glare. He only shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Zevran answered his question. “But we will check. I’m not even sure it’s still available. The owner planned to changed the face of his establishment. I’ll send a word, and we’ll see tomorrow.”

 

**2**

 

Nadami wasn’t sleeping any more, but still didn’t open her eyes. Laying on her side, she listened to quiet snoring in front of her, and soft, even breathing behind her. Fenris shifted, so the sound of his breathing and the warmth of his body were closer now. Her sleep was slowly giving away to arousal. She turned on her other side to face him, and now she could also smell his lyrium better. She gently touched his cheek, hoping it wouldn’t wake him up, but unable to resist it.

Then she traced next to his markings. She didn’t touch them directly, she knew they were more sensitive than the rest of his skin. Her heart ached a little, as it usually did, at seeing the scarring that surrounded all white lines on his body. It was a mark of how brutal and unforgiving the ritual he’d been subjected to was. The lyrium was so invasive that his skin had built a thicker, redder wall surrounding it. Only his chin was free of it.

Her hand went to his ear, and gently touched its softness. The tiny earlobe was as delicate as a petal of a flower. The elongated tip was smooth. Her thumb rested on it, while the other fingers caressed the back of his ear.

A low rumble bubbled in his chest.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” she whispered, not wanting to wake Zevran up, “but you wear your ears to bed.”

One of his eyes opened, and he looked at her. A small smile appeared on his lips. She felt his hand on her back, as he pulled her closer. He kissed her. His tongue started exploring, which only increased her arousal. Now something bubbled in her chest, as she purred. He rolled on his back, pulled her on top, and kept kissing.

She felt his hands travel on her body, caress her back, gently squeeze her butt cheeks. She stretched her arms, leaning over him. His hands moved to her chest to cup her breasts. He sat up, still holding her close, so she made herself comfortable on his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his head, enjoying the softness of his hair, as he kissed and sucked her nipples. Another purr left her throat.

She felt another hand on her butt cheek. Zevran was now up, sitting next to them, with one of his hands on Fenris’s back, and the other on her bum. She reached out to his ear, and he closed his eyes as she stroked it. He neared his face to Fen’s neck and started licking under his year. She did the same on the other side. She could feel the elf’s cock thickening. She shifted her hips slightly to rub it a little more. She moved her right hand to Zevran’s chest, and not looking she slid it down to find his, wrapped her fingers around it, and gently moved her hand up and down. His hand was still on her bum, and he squeezed it. She felt his cock also stiffen, and by the time he moved and knelt behind her to kiss her shoulders and back, she could sometimes feel it poking her skin.

She could feel their lips, tongues and gentle touch of teeth on her skin. Their hands exploring every nook of her body, stroking every curve, caressing every plain. She could barely reach Zevran behind her, but when she turned her head, his face was right there, and his full lips ready to kiss her.

The levels of her desire rose so high she thought she’d explode if she didn’t find release soon. She needed to feel one of them inside and she needed it now. Her fingers closed on Zevran’s cock.

He moved slightly back, then grabbed her hips and pulled to himself. She felt his lips and tongue between her legs, as he made sure she was ready. All it achieved was make her more impatient. She lowered her body and leant on her elbows, then crawled slightly closer to Fenris to reach him, and licked his cock. A quiet moan left his lips, as his head bent back. She took it all into her mouth, and started working on it, with great pleasure watching his reaction.

She felt the pressure of Zevran’s cock sliding inside of her. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the gentle, slow movement. Then she matched the rhythm of her sucking to the Antivan’s moves.

The room filled with the elves’ moaning and her muffled sighs. Her concentration on working on Fenris’s dick sometimes faltered, as she felt Zevran’s hands travelling all over her body, wherever he could reach. She took a deeper breath, massaging Fen with her hand. His low pitch rumbles excited her, so she happily got back to ‘work’. His hand reached to her head, and rested there. His fingers entangled in her hair, as her head bounced up and down. The fingers closed up, and his entire body tensed for a moment to then relax with a loud moan. He tasted sweet, and she had an amusing thought that it should be the taste of apples.

Fenris’s breath was slowly returning to it’s regular pace, so Zevran pulled her up a bit. He kissed her shoulders, reached out to place his hands on her breasts, and started energetically pounding, sending spasms of pleasure through her body.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Fenris watching them with a small smile, propped comfortable on two pillows. Zevran finished, held her for a longer moment, then with a blissful sigh let her go. She crawled to the Tevinter, lay next to him, and started kissing his nipples and white dots on his chest. The Antivan placed himself on the other side of the tall elf, and mirrored her actions. Then they both cuddled with him, locking him between their still hot and shiny from exertions bodies. She could feel Fenris’s fingers gently stroking her shoulder. She pulled a bit higher up and kissed his neck and chin and ear. He leant toward her, and they started kissing. He pulled away for a second with a moan, then pressed his lips back to hers. When they finally disengaged, she saw why: Zevran was already working on his cock, sucking and licking it. A moment later Fen sat up, moved behind the Antivan, and played with his buttocks. Zevran giggled. Nadami couldn’t see what Fenris was doing exactly, but apparently it was the reaction he expected, because a moment later Zevran giggled again. Then he wriggled his butt.

“Stop torturing me!” he protested, and giggled again.

A long “aaaah” showed he finally received what he wanted. He smiled, closed his eyes, and had a blissful look on his face. Then he looked at Nadami, wriggled his finger at her to move closer, and pulled her a bit – with her help – sufficiently near to lick her little wet flower.

She moved closer yet, and they kissed. Then she walked on her knees to Fenris. She loved watching their bodies work: the movement of stretched muscles, all exposed and visible, no shape of their fit elegance hidden behind clothes. All white markings and all black tattoos were hers to admire.

She kissed Fenris, trying to reach Zevran’s cock to stimulate it with her hand. It felt clumsy, but she didn’t care. As long as they enjoyed it, it didn’t have to be in perfect unison. To think of it, there was nothing elegant in this animalistic release of desires.

Double pleasure sent Zevran to wonderland very very quickly. He mumbled something in Antivan, catching his breath, then slumped and stretched on the bed, leaving Fenris standing at attention. The Crow winked at him, then made a ‘turn around’ gesture with his finger. The Tevinter turned his head to look at Nadami, and she glued herself to his body. He moved between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips, and pulled her close, then slid inside. She was wet, excited and ready. Without much preamble, he banged her passionately. She could smell the lyrium in his skin, feel his hot breath in the nook of her neck where he nestled his face, feel his hips hitting hers, and his cock sliding in and out, sometimes slightly sideways for greater pleasure, and making wet sounds that only increased her excitement.

Gasping, she felt another wave of endless gratification encompassing her.

They finished, pouting loudly. Her heart was still beating fast and hard, when all three of them cuddled in a pile of limbs, exchanging random kisses.

It was a good start of the day.

 

**3**

 

Eeyo was curious where they were going. By now he was quite familiar with Antiva City, but this was one of those districts he didn’t know that well yet. If it was to become home – provided it didn’t smell with fish – that’d change very quickly.

Zevran led them to a place that looked like something between a tavern and a whorehouse. When they entered, he saw a room that was too small to be a place serving food, but there were a few tables that seem to confirm that it was indeed the purpose.

“Zevran!” a chubby human behind a counter at the other end of the room exclaimed, raising his hands toward his guests.

“Ssandro!” the elf responded in kind. “How is business?”

“Oh, you know. There is always people who need to eat to sleep.”

“Sadly, not all of them have coin, hmm?”

Ssandro only laughed at that. “What is your need, old friend?”

They approached the counter. Ivvie and Fenris sat on tall stools by it, while the others stood around, listening.

“The room arrangement I mentioned in my message?” Zevran asked.

“That can be done. Three rooms, yes?”

“Four, actually.”

“Yes, yes, three separate, as I understand it. For all of you?” he asked. He gave a long look to Ivvie. Then looked Fenris. “Including the Vint?”

The tall elf winced at being called that. Eeyo thought that only humans were called ‘Vints’, and definitely not slaves, but it was an undeniable fact that Fenris was from Tevinter. That fact was also widely known among the Crows who heard of Zevran’s exploits and company.

Ssandro had to notice Fen’s reaction too, because he cleared his throat, waved his hands, and said, “Let me explain what I can offer you, and you decide if this is what you’re looking for.”

“What is this place?” Eeyo whispered to Fenris’s ear, but the Tevinter only shrugged. He didn’t know either.

Ssandro continued, “Your old room is still empty. It can be yours again. There is one small bedroom that is available now. And then there is a three-room mini-flat. One can be a bedroom, and the other two whatever you want them to be. Privy right outside in the corridor. Cleaned three times a day. If you want meals with it, it’s going to up the price, naturally. Paid weekly.”

“Look at you, being all businessman,” Zevran chuckled. The human only smiled. The elf nodded. “Sounds good. Can we see the rooms?”

“Certainly,” Ssandro nodded, grabbed something, and walked from behind the counter.

Only now Eeyo realised the man didn’t have a leg, and was leaning on a long stick. He approached a board with keys on it, and took three. “You know the way to your old room. The small room is right under it, and the big one on the left.” He threw the keys toward the elf.

Zevran caught them easily, smiled, did ‘thumbs up’, and led everyone toward and up a narrow staircase.

“Eeyo,” he began, “I want my old room to be for you. It’s really a garret, and it’s tiny, but it was the first place I ever had all for myself. I think you’ll like it.”

Living in Zevran’s old room? He already liked the idea.

“Ivvie, that small bedroom, I hope it’ll be sufficient for you,” the Antivan continued. “I’m sure you want some privacy.” They arrived on the first floor. There was a narrow corridor, and two pretty girls stood there, chatting and giggling. They glanced at the new arrivals, then went back to their chat.

Zevran gave a small key to Eeyo, and after that pointed to a ladder that led to a hatch in the ceiling.

“Up there?” the young elf asked. The Antivan nodded, and suddenly Eeyo felt a rush of excitement. That was fascinating. He started climbing the ladder, unlocked the hatch, and crawled inside.

He loved it! One of the walls was really a slanted roof with a tiny window looking at the sky and birds. It was surprisingly clean. The elf wondered if it’d been cleaned before their arrival, or always kept like this.

The bed was really a bedroll on hay, but he didn’t mind. A tiny set of shelves by the wall for his belongings – as few as he had – showed passage of time and previous guests. He could always make a new one for himself, if he got materials and tools. He grinned at his thought: his dad would be proud.

Curious, he returned downstairs. He hoped the others liked their rooms too, because he really wanted to stay here now.

He entered the suit. Fenris and Nadami stood by a window in a fairly big room, looking out. The Tevinter was audibly sniffing.

“No fish,” he declared.

Nadami’s face was brightened by a big, happy smile. She clearly liked the place. She ran to the room on the left. Then to the room on the right. Then returned to the main room.

“I love it!” she declared.

“Zev, what is this place?” Eeyo asked the Crow.

“It’s a… lodging house for whores.”

“Don’t they live in a whorehouse?”

“Some don’t want to. Some want to have their own place. If they can afford it.”

“Is Ssandro a kid who grew up in one of those?” Ivvie asked. He joined them now.

“We grew up in the same as me. Shortly before the Crows bought me, his leg was cut off to make him more pitiable when sent to beg on the street.”

Eeyo winced at hearing that.

“Is everybody happy?” the Antivan asked. After getting confirmation ffrom everyone, he headed out.

“Zevran!” a female voice shouted in the corridor. “Fancy to see you here!”

“Lenara! You look as stunning as always!”

“Up for some fun? You’re always fun!”

Nadami’s head poked outside to see who the woman was.

“Who’s the frowning lady?” the same female voice asked. Eeyo couldn’t see her from his spot inside the room.

“My wife.”

The voice laughed. “Keep him on a short leash, sweetheart.”

Now Fenris went to the door and poked his head out to see what was going on.

“And my husband,” Zevran said.

She laughed again. “All your needs taken care of! Lucky bastard!”

Now Eeyo went out to see what was going on. He saw a pretty lady who was not the youngest, but still very attractive.

“And this?” she asked Zevran, pointing at Eeyo.

“My apprentice.”

She winked at the young Dalish. “Cute! But you…” She gave Fenris a long look. “If you ever get tired of these two, my room is at the end of the corridor. Free of change. You’re gorgeous!”

Eeyo glanced at the Tevinter to see his reaction, and it was not what he expected. Fenris blushed, cleared his throat, and retreated back into the room. It seemed that even his ears turned red up to their tips.

She laughed again, in a friendly, charming manner, then walked downstairs.

“I’m not sure I still like this place,” Nadami mumbled. But she seemed amused, not angry.

“Why?” Zevran turned to her. “Because she didn’t comment on how beautiful you are?”

She only slapped his shoulder with his hand, and went back to the room.

Zevran ran downstairs with Ivvie on his heel. Eeyo returned to the main room.

“So this is the new home?” he said.

“How do you like your room?” Fenris asked him.

The young elf smiled. “It’s awesome!”

 

**4**

 

“Where is it? Where is it?”

Fenris returned to their room in the tavern to find Nadami frantically searching through almost empty shelves, mumbling the same panicked question over and over. Worried, he put the empty basket he used to carry their belongings to their new place on the floor, and went to her.

“Dami? What did you lose?” he asked.

She looked at him for a second, then returned to moving everything around, checking behind books and vases, and patting emptied surfaces. Her eyes were open wide, and face shone with tears that smeared over her cheeks as she tried to wipe them with her arm.

“I lost my mother’s pendant,” she said. “I put it away somewhere here before the last trip to the harbour.” They’d gone to the harbour to catch a slaver last night. He made a living by transporting kidnapped elves to Tevinter aboard his ship, and she wanted that stopped. Fenris happily helped her with that task, as usual.

“Are you sure you left it here?” he asked softly. “Maybe you put it somewhere else?”

She only shook her head, and kept searching. “It’s here. It must be here,” she whispered in a breaking up voice a moment later. “It must be.”

He had no idea what pendant she talked about. He couldn’t recall anything like that in her possession. In spite of having no idea what it looked like, he decided to help. He started checking behind the books on the highest shelf. There was nothing there, except dust.

He stepped back from the shelves, trying to see which part wasn’t a mess, so not touched and checked by Nadami yet. His eyes were drawn to something shiny on the floor. He approached it, and leant over to reach for it.

His heart skipped a bit, when he recognised what he was looking at. He picked it up, and showed to her.

“You found it!” she exclaimed relieved and happy.

“Nadami…” he whispered, and his tone stopped her in her tracks.

A worried frown formed between her eyebrows. “Fenfen, what’s wrong?”

The pendant in her hands was different, but its aesthetics were unmistakable. He knew that style.

He went to fetch the amulet Hawke and he had found years ago. He showed it to Nadami now. She grabbed it from his hand, and compared to hers.

“They’re the same. They’re different, but the same!” she said surprised. “Where do you have it from?” she asked him.

He hesitated. It was a gift from Hawke, and Nadami always felt she competed with his former lover. He didn’t want her to be jealous over an item that meant to him a lot more now than the person who’d given it to him.

“Years ago… we found it in Orlais.”

“Orlais?” She looked surprised at both items in her hand.

“It’s not Orlesian, if that’s what you’re thinking,” he said. “We just found it there when Hawke was invited… or rather tricked to visit a duke.” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter where or how. It’s… where it origins from.”

“Well, mine is from my mum,” she said, returning him his amulet. “She told me it was in the family for generations, given to the oldest child.” She smiled slightly. “I guess I’ll pass mine to Eeyo some day.” She closed her hand tightly over her pendant. “It’s the only thing I have left after my mum.”

“Dami…” She didn’t know. It looked like she didn’t know.

“What?” She glanced at him at first, but his expression had to be very alarming, because her eyes glued to his face. “Fenfen, what is it?”

He had no idea how she’d take it. He’d told her about his time with the Fog Warriors. He’d told her how he ‘repaid’ them for their kindness. She’d showed understanding. But now… “This amulet, and clearly your pendant, are… they’re from Seheron. From the natives of Seheron.”

“Fog Warriors?” she asked, looking at the object in her hand.

He nodded.

He worried her understanding could be gone now. For all he knew, the people he’d slaughtered could be her family.

“But… my mum? But she never said…” She silenced for a moment, then continued quietly. “She said she’d arrived in Antiva on a ship.”

“Seheron is an island,” he noted, although he knew she was aware of that.

“But…” Her eyes opened wider, shone with excitement and surprise. “I’m a Fog Warrior?”

‘You’re definitely a warrior,’ he thought.

“Why she never told me that?” she wondered out loud. She pulled the pendant to her heart, and kept it there clasped tightly in both her hands.

Fenris smiled. “She probably had her reasons.” ‘Like protecting her from insane elven slaves,’ he thought bitterly.

Nadami, perfectly attuned to his feelings or perhaps a master of reading his facial expressions or both, sensed something bothered him. “Fenfen, what’s wrong?” He shook his head dismissively, but she didn’t let go. “Fenfen?”

“I told you I spent some time with the Fog Warriors,” he replied reluctantly.

“Yes. Is that why you kept this?” she asked, pointing at his amulet.

He nodded.

She put her hand on his cheek. “Something’s bothering you.”

“I also told you what happened later.” Guilt washed over him, making it nearly impossible to take a breath in. Would he ever make peace with it? Should he?

She pulled him closer, and wrapped her arms around him. “You are not responsible. You were a tool in another’s evil doing.”

“What if they were your family, your tribe?” The memory was always horrifying. Suddenly he could again feel the stickiness and smell of their blood on his hands; hands he could never wash clean. He felt ashamed he tried to bury that memory, to run away from it like he’d ran away from what he’d done that terrible day. And now, it became even more real, more painful, more personal.

Her hug became a little tighter for a moment. Then she whispered slowly, like explaining something to a child, into his ear, “It is not your fault.”

It didn’t make him feel better but he was glad it didn’t cause ill feelings between them.

“Can I keep mine with yours?” she asked. “I hope we never lose them.”

He nodded, took hers, and put them back in a small pouch where he kept few items that were important to him for emotional reasons.

Calmer now, Nadami sat at the table. “Why she never told me?”

He sat opposite her. “I’m sure she had her reasons. Maybe she wanted to tell you, but never got to it.” He had no idea how to cheer her up. He was not good with words in such situations.

She looked at him, and he could see nothing he said brought her comfort. Without another word, he reached out, and took her hand. She let him.

He didn’t know how long they sat like this, before the door opened with a cheerful bang, and inappropriately to the mood in the room Zevran walked in sparkling with energy. He stopped in the threshold.

“Who died?” he asked. It sounded almost like a challenge. He put his hands on his hips.

Nadami glanced at him, and her face brightened slightly. “How many more trips do we have to make to move all our things?”

“Just this one,” Fenris replied.

“We don’t own much, do we,” she pondered.

“We don’t need much,” the Tevinter replied. All he really needed and wanted was them.

She stood up, and started putting the last few things in the basket Fenris had brought.


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

  


Zevran saw Fenris’s head popping from the library, as they dubbed one of the rooms, since the Tevinter started bringing books and storing them in there. First, the warrior looked at Nadami, who was sitting with her back to him. Then he put a finger on his lips, and finally waved for Zev to join him.

Without a word, the Antivan stood up, and intrigued went to the library. Fenris led him to a window, so they could talk without Nadami overhearing. Zevran wondered why the secrecy.

“I read a bit more about rings of promise,” the Tevinter whispered.

“Uhm,” Zevran acknowledged, waiting for more.

“She gave us our rings, but we never gave her anything. This is not right. This shouldn’t be so… one-sided.”

The Antivan smiled. He liked where this was going. “Indeed.”

“I also thought… I saw a ring that would be perfect for her… but… but I think it should be from you.”

“Oh? Why?”

“It’s gold. Like your hair.” Fenris got progressively more excited, as he spoke. “I need to find another one from me, a silver one. Like my hair. And we need to find someone with knowledge of gold and jewellery, to do something with them. To connect them. So they’re… connected.” He growled, slightly frustrated with his inability to explain what he meant. He went to the table, and on a piece of paper drew what he meant. “What do you think?” he asked Zevran.

The Antivan loved the idea. “I think I know someone who could do that. He could also have a ring for… or rather from you. We could check the coffers of the magister, too.”

“No! I don’t want Dami to wear anything that belonged to that bitch!”

Zevran raised his palms in a defensive gesture. “All right, don’t bite my ears off!” He smiled. “But we can use something from there as payment.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea.”

The Crow picked up the paper Fenris had drawn his ‘design’ on. He wondered why hadn’t thought of it before. He liked showering them both with little gifts like jewellery, but this? This was really something. He was certain Nadami would love it.

“Not a word to her,” the Tevinter warned.

Zevran gave him a look but an amused one. Who did he think he was? A dragon poop on a seashore? He was a master of gift giving and love! What an outrage!

He left the room, only shaking his head.

He returned to his paperwork. Possible contracts. On the spot he’d rejected a few Rafa suggested, and now was browsing through the rest. He had an idea for one. He stood up, fetched a broom, and knocked on the ceiling. A moment later he could hear squeaking ladder and steps.

Eeyo’s head appeared in the open door. “You called, master?” he asked, grinning at Zevran.

The Antivan wriggled his finger at the young elf. The Dalish approached closer. Zevran handed him the sheet with his potential target. “Interested?”

Eeyo read, then frowned. “This makes no sense. Why?”

The Crow’s left eyebrow raised. “It’s a part of a bigger plan.”

“What plan?”

Zevran laughed. “Wouldn’t my Baby Crow like to know!”

“Yes, he would!”

The Antivan shook his head. “You know what you need to know, no more, no less.”

“Since when?” Eeyo challenged, putting his hands on his hips.

Zevran mirrored his gesture and attitude. “Since now. You want to climb the ladder of Antivan Crows success, you do it the right way, yes?”

The Dalish harrumphed, but didn’t say anything.

“Report when you’re done,” Zevran said.

A moment later squeaking of the ladder and the ceiling above them told them Eeyo was back in his room.

“A bigger plan?” Nadami asked.

“I need him to draw attention away.” She clearly didn’t like what she heard. “Calm down,” he said before she could start protesting. “It’s not any more dangerous than a random job. He can do it. And you will have fewer guards on your head.”

As he expected, it did make her feel better. “I do another part of the big plan?”

“There is a mage who needs to cease being. A bit guarded, hence Eeyo needs to reduce his protection numbers. You will take the mage down.”

“Need help?” Fenris’s cheerful voice floated into the room with his grinning face right behind it. He leant on the door frame. “I have a big hungry sword that hasn’t seen a mage for too long.”

“Not this time, mi amor,” Zevran shook his head, sitting down. “You’re a shiny beacon. This is a sneaky job.”

The Tevinter pouted.

“I’ll stab him a couple of times in your name,” Nadami smiled. “Would that satisfy you?”

He sighed. “No, but what can I do.”

“I will make it up to you, mi amor,” Zevran promised.

“Will it include mages?”

“No, but it will include magic.”

“What kind of magic?” Fenris eyed him suspiciously.

“The magic of love, naturally!”

The Tevinter rolled his eyes at his poor joke, but Zevran noticed the tiny pull of a smile at the corner of Fen’s lips.

“I need to keep you close.” The Antivan winked at him. “Every self-respecting Crow master should have a bodyguard.”

Nadami sent him a silent, alert glance! Only after her reaction he realised that what he’d just said could sound really inappropriate to Fenris, who had been forced to be a bodyguard by his master.

But Fenris didn’t seem bothered by his words. “Is there still any Crow that thinks you can be defeated?”

“Well, there is that contract, no?”

“An anonymous contract, mind you. Whoever put it on your head, and whichever house took it, they remain hidden, because they know they wouldn’t live to fulfil it otherwise.”

“So you will protect me, yes?” Zevran bat his eyelashes at the other elf.

Fenris smiled. It was one of those small, gentle smiles the Antivan loved so much. It somehow dissolved that constant resting frown, gave his eyes a greener shine, and magically softened his angular features. Zevran could look at that handsome, manly face for hours, and never get tired of it.

“What?” Fenris barked.

“You’re a masterpiece, mi amor.”

The Tevinter chuckled, blushing slightly. After all this time he still wasn’t used to receiving compliments.

“And I plan to study you closely tonight,” Zevran added, hoping for an appropriate, shy reaction.

Fenris approached him, leant over him, and gave him a deep, long kiss.

The reaction wasn’t shy at all, but the Crow found it very appropriate nevertheless.

  


**2**

  


Eeyo was away doing his contract, so was Nadami with her part of the job, Zevran had gone to the safehouse to deal with other Crow business,  and Ivvie wanted to read . Fenris didn’t feel like sitting at home, so went to get some air.

He thought of checking if any messages waited for them at the tavern, and then thought that they should update their current address. While their new home was in a very weird place, it was permanent, at least for now.

Fenris didn’t mind. It was a colourful, bubbly neighbourhood, which meant his presence didn’t draw as much attention as Hightown used to. And more elves milled about, too. It was good to see elves who – while not prosperous – had decent lives. Shortly after running away from Danarius he’d thought freedom of elves was different, but the reality was brutal. Vagrants, scum, chased away from everywhere like vermin. They didn’t seem more than vermin indeed.

The Alienage in Kirkwall didn’t do much to change his mind. Cramped, poor, filthy… There seem to be a sense of community over there, and he was treated differently than in other parts of the human city, but still… it was not good to be an elf in Thedas.

He was sure most of those around were Crows. The only people who would dare to cross an elven Crow were human Crows; everybody else knew it could be a deadly mistake.

Zevran rarely talked about his youth, but sometimes, when they talked about the past and shared their experiences which were so similar, the Antivan only said ‘I know’, and Fenris knew that was true. Unspoken admitting that he’d been through the same, that things like that were done to him too. Zevran’s memory reached much further back than his own, so in spite of being younger, he had more nightmare food to wake him up at night.

Fenris grunted, and silently chastised himself. Such a lovely, sunny day, and here he was with grim, cloudy thoughts.

As usual, he took a path off main streets. Back alleys were quieter, less crowded, and even though a lot filthier, he still preferred them to busy parts of Antivan City.

He spotted a dog eating some filthy garbage. “Too bad it’s not Ferelden,” he mumbled. “You’d sleep in a bed better than mine.”

The animal’s ears perked, but it was not a reaction to his presence. Then the dog scampered away.

He could hear a row from one of he windows on the first floor. They screamed at each other in Antivan, so he didn’t understand a word beside ‘idioto’.

Whispers behind his back – he wasn’t even aware there was anyone else in the alley – made his own ears perk. His instincts flared up, but he tried to calm them down. Just other people taking shortcuts, like him.

A moment later he knew he should have trusted his instincts. Three men stepped out from behind a building, and blocked his way. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and there were four more behind him, cutting off a possible route of escape. He slowly reached for his sword, stepping back and half turning to have the wall behind him, and keep an eye on all seven of them.

“Nothing personal, elf,” one in front said, “but you’re in the way.”

Fenris recognised him now. He’d seen him in the safehouse not long ago. The man with the butt tattoo.

These were Rafa’s men.

His calm mental preparation to inevitable battle was replaced by hot fury. He was a stepping stone to killing Zevran, and he wouldn’t allow that.

They rushed toward him, but one swing of his massive weapon slowed them down. Two fell wounded or dead, the rest stepped back.

An arrow landed in the wooden wall behind him. They had a crossbowman. He had to finish this quickly, before they’d finish him.

He charged at the group that had been initially behind him with a furious roar, flaring up his lyrium, and raising his sword for another powerful, unstoppable swing. They scampered, trying to avoid his weapon – or perhaps his rage – which gave him a moment of advantage. He killed two of them with one move, and motioned toward the others, but they were already running back toward him. Armed with knives and daggers, they tried to surround him, as his his back was exposed now. He swung his sword, twisting on his heel and turning around in place. It made it impossible for anyone to get closer, but the crossbowman didn’t have that problem. Fenris heard another arrow swoosh by his ear. He needed to reach that man before an arrow landed in his face.

He moved toward him, risking showing his defenceless back to the other Crows. In long, fast leaps he hopped to the man, tore the crossbow out of his hands, grabbed his throat, and raised him above the ground. Then squeezed it. The trachea crushed loudly, and blood burst out of his torn veins, spilling all over Fenris’s arm and chest.

He spun around and threw still warm corpse at the nearing men, sending them all in a tumble of limbs and weapons. He took a quick look at the rest, but saw no one with a ranged weapon. This should be easier now.

He charged at the Crows that were still trying to get up from the ground, and chopped them to pieces. Then he looked at their leader, who was still surrounded by some of his mob. The butt tattoo realised Fenris recognised him, and it became obvious that one of them would not leave his alley.

Glowing, with lyrium steaming out of his skin, ghostly, Fenris walked toward the butt tattoo staring right into his eyes from under his drawn together, thick, black eyebrows. He held his sword behind him, almost dragging it on the ground. This was not a sword job, this was personal.

The other two looked uncertain. Shifting in their places, they couldn’t decide whether to run like un-Crow cowards, or stay and die. Even if they ran away now, Fenris wouldn’t let them live. This kind of betrayal was unforgivable in any situation, and he was sure the Crows had rules for that too. They had rules for everything, and raising weapon against one’s master was definitely severely frowned upon. Zevran knew that, because he’d broken that rule several times.

The butt tattoo took a defensive pose, ready to attack, and Fenris knew his silent challenge was accepted. Like a duel. The other two seemed to step back, waiting for the outcome or perhaps trying to make it an honourable one-on-one duel. Fenris wasn’t fooled. The Crows wanted to have things done, honour was secondary to the effectiveness of their kills.

The butt tattoo started circling around, and if Fenris followed in kind, he’s expose his back to the other two. He was not going to do that. This was not a game he wanted to play. He leaped to the Crow, put his hand into his chest, and partially solidified it. The human would scream, if it was possible with an arm inside of him. Instead, he silently gasped for air, partially in pain, partially in surprise. Fenris rapidly ripped his heart out, dropped it on the falling body, and turned to the remaining Crows.

They still hesitated between fighting and running, which gave him enough time to reach them, and finish off with his sword. The first one fell quickly, but the other knew it was coming. She tried to par his attack with her dagger but a tiny weapon was no match for the pure weight of his massive Lethendralis. Pushed down by its brute force, her knife cut her on her own shoulder. He quickly finished the kill.

Then he turned around, approached the butt tattoo’s body, picked up the heart, and headed for the safehouse. After a few steps he realised Zevran’s life was in danger, and this could be a part of a bigger move on Rafa’s part, so he started to run.

As he ran, people moved away with gasps. No one wanted to stand in the way of a bloodied, running strange elf. No one tried to stop him.

  


**3**

  


“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Zevran laughed. “We’re not the only Talon that wants this contract.”

Rafa frowned a bit. “No, but we could win. We have the best people, don’t we? What’s good a contract, if no one is good enough to complete it?”

Zevran opened his mouth to reply, but was suddenly interrupted. The door to the  room opened with such great force that it bounced off the wall a bit. Fenris, all covered in blood, small cut wounds, and with a furious expression on his face, marched into the room, and threw a heart on the table. His eyes were on Rafa’s face all that time.

For a second, Zevran was confused, but it was clear the Tevinter  had been in battle, and he blamed Rafa for it. The heart had to mean something, belong to someone his right hand knew.

Was the whole contract Rafa’s deal? Did he want the house for himself?

“Sloppy,” Fenris barked to Rafa.

Zevran squinted his eyes, as he watched the human’s reaction. No denial, no surprise, maybe a bit of disappointment that his plan failed.  The Antivan elf’s hand instinctively went to his dagger. This wasn’t going to end well for a lot of people but it was going to end here and now.

Someone moved behind Fenris, and a moment later a hand with a knife was at his throat. He froze, and so did Zevran.

“Look,” Rafa said slowly. He sounded calm but the Antivan knew him long enough to know that calm was forced. “It’s not personal.” He look at Zevran. “If you leave, disappear, and return to your mischiefs, I won’t care. Travel all over Thedas, fight archdemons, not my business. But no elf will rule the House of Arainai. No traitor will take grandmaster’s position. You’re not a Crow, you’re a disgrace. But I’ll let you – and him – live,” he nodded toward Fenris, “if you just leave, and never return. I don’t need you dead, just gone.”

Zevran smirked. “You’re a fool. Even if I left, do you think you’d be safe? I killed better than you.”

“I’m giving you your life. Yours and your lover’s. Take it before he can breathe through a new hole his throat.”

“No!” Fenris shouted, flared up his lyrium, and threw himself backwards, pinning the Crow behind him to the wall. The sudden movement removed the threat to his neck, and he quickly ripped the man’s chest open.

He turned to another one just next to them, but that one was already rushing to another. For a moment there was chaos in the room. Zevran’s eyes returned to Rafa, who was reaching for his weapons.  The elf’s face stretched in a smile. This was going to be fun and also very satisfying.

“Let the better one win!” he shouted, then slid his legs to knock Rafa off his feet.

The human didn’t expect such a dirty move, and Zevran counted on it. He was smaller than  most  humans, and straight up fight was not his thing. He did dirty in bed, and in fight.

Zevran threw a glance toward Fenris. The Tevinter seemed to be doing fine without his help, so he just made sure not to get caught in powerful swings on his impressive sword. His attention returned to Rafa, who was scrambling on the floor, trying to get up. Zevran jumped on his chest, pinning him down, and sat.

“I really thought you’d be more of a challenge,” he said disappointed. How did Rafa get so high in the House’s ranks, if he was such a poor fighter? How did he even survive? By scheming? How un-Crow-y!

Not waiting for his enemy to regain his momentum, the elf raised his dagger above his head, then sank it in the human’s body right below his neck.

“Too easy!” he shouted happily, jumping to his feet, and looking around.

The room was mostly done by now. ‘Quick’, he thought. Several people lay on the ground; pools of blood spilling from their dead bodies. Two standing cared for each other’s wounds, and one was still in the combat position, ready to fight, but lowered her weapons when she saw the battle had come to en and.

She caught his eyes on her. “Master,” she nodded to him, and sheathed her knives.

The aftermath in the room revealed something deeply worrying: Rafa had supporters. Zevran couldn’t even tell whether those who fought on his side turned back, seeing who was the victor, or were always loyal.

He sighed, already tired of Crow politics. Maybe all this wasn’t such a good idea  after all .

Fenris approached him, took his face in his hands, and raised it to look at it. “Are you all right?” he asked softly.

“Yes, yes, I am.”

The Tevinter’s face was brightened by a gentle smile.

“We need to take care of your wounds,” Zevran said, pointing at multiple cuts and bruises on his lover’s body.

Fenris looked at his skin a bit surprised to see all the injuries there.

The remaining Crows started cleaning up the bodies from the floor.  With a sigh, Zevran thought that the cleaning of his House wasn’t over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**1**

  


Fenris hissed in pain. He lay on his side, and curled up a bit now.

“How come you didn’t even feel this happen?” Nadami asked.

“I was a bit busy,” he replied through his clenched teeth.

She was tending to a wound that had been caused by an arrow from a crossbow. In his anger and fight readiness, he hadn’t even felt that one of the Crow arrows had reached his side. Most of it broke off in fight, but the arrowhead lodged itself in his flesh above the hip, and the injury bothered him since. Nadami had managed to remove it, but the wound was fairly deep, and quite painful.

Fenris was too stubborn for help, unfortunately.

“You could really use a mage,” she mumbled, knowing very well what kind of answer to expect.

“You could really stop pestering me,” he growled in reply.

“I’m hurting when you’re hurting.” It truly was how she felt, seeing his flinching each time she touched the injured place.

“I’d be hurting more if a mage touched me with a fireball.”

“I don’t think they heal with fireballs.”

“They don’t heal. They blow up chantries and murder innocents.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it without a word. His irritation was heating him up, and most likely causing more pain, so she gave up. She gently placed an herb paste, then started wrapping the wound with a fresh bandage.

“At least you’re not bleeding any more,” she said.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, sitting up.

“In the post-Inquisition chaos do we even know where to find a healer mage?” Ivvie asked from above his book. “Hypothetically,” he added, looking at Fenris.

“Even if we found one, I wouldn’t trust them not to burn a few buildings while here,” the other elf said. “Just to make a statement.”

The Dalish sighed. He looked like something bothered him, like mulling something over.

“Ivvie, is everything all right?” she asked him.

“Hm? Yes, yes, it’s fine. It’s… fine.”

She was not convinced. “Fenfen, can you check downstairs when they have the meal ready? I’m getting hungry.”

“Eat an apple.”

“I wouldn’t dare to take from your stash,” she grinned, wriggling her eyebrows at him. “But if it’s soon, I don’t want to ruin my appetite.”

He frowned. He threw a glance in Ivvie’s direction, then smirked at her, and left the room.

“What’s going on?” she asked the Dalish without any preamble.

He shrugged dismissively. “Nothing.”

“Ivvie, he’s gone, and can’t hear you. What’s wrong?”

For a moment he hesitated, then put away his book. “It’s about… my… You know I have someone.”

“Yes,” she confirmed.

“He’s in Tevinter right now.”

That wasn’t news to her. “What is he doing over there?”

“Living.”

“Living? He’s Tevinter? A slave? Or a free man?”

“He’s a free man.”

“Why won’t he join you? Why does he stay over there?”

“He’s…” He hesitated. “He’s a magister,” he eventually blurted out. He watched her reaction.

That was not what Nadami expected to hear. Fenris had told her about the sending crystal he’d noticed in Ivvie’s possession, but he’d assumed the item was stolen. His theory was that Ivvie’s lover was a slave, and couldn’t get away.

She started to understand Ivvie’s reluctance to share this shocking piece of information with Fenris. “You sleep with a powerful blood mage who enslaves your people,” she said slowly.

“No!” the Dalish protested, leaning forward toward her. “No! You don’t understand! No one ever does!”

“Okay, okay.” Her hands made a gesture of pushing down, trying to calm him down. “So what is going on with it?”

“He’s a magister. After his father’s death he took his place. He’s not, not, not a blood mage! And would never become one. And he must stay in Tevinter to change it for the better, with his friend. They both work to make it something else than a shameful slavery pit.”

That made more sense.

“He would understand,” she said.

“Who? Fenris?” Ivvie chuckled. “I doubt that.”

“He would. He’s not stupid, just a bit blind sometimes. He’s met a few mages he didn’t see as pure evil. But in his eyes they’re guilty until proven otherwise, so your friend would have to prove himself first.”

The Dalish laughed now. “Oh, believe me, he’s a charmer.”

She smiled back. “So that’s why you never talk about him.”

“Fenris is… prickly. And taller than me. And has both hands.”

“Fenris is taller than everyone. But he’s not unreaso– Usually he’s not unreasonable.” She put stress on ‘usually’.

Ivvie only smiled. “Do you honestly think he’d understand?”

“Honestly? I have no idea,” she admitted. “But you can’t keep it secret forever.”

His expression told her he knew that. It also told her he didn’t know what to do about it.

  


**2**

  


“Psst.”

Fenris recognised Zevran’s voice, so he calmly turned. The Antivan wriggled his eyebrows at him with an expression of satisfaction.

“What is going on?”

The Crow joined him at the table. The Tevinter had made himself comfortable downstairs, wanting to give Nadami all the time she needed for the secret talk with Ivvie.

“I’m back from the… specialist we trusted with our important project,” Zevran smiled, and sat on the adjacent chair. He showed Fenris a small box. He took the lid off, and there were two rings and a short chain inside. “I think you should give it to her, yes?”

The warrior shook his head. “No, it should be you. You two know each other for so long.”

“It was your idea.”

Fenris grinned. “And I have another one.”

Zevran stood up. “Shall we?”

“Dami kicked me out to chat with your cousin. I don’t know if they finished.”

The other elf didn’t care. He took Fenris’s hand, and started pulling him up and toward the staircase. “This is more important than their chat.”

The warrior couldn’t argue with that.

On the way upstairs, he explained to Zevran how he thought they could present the rings. The Antivan was literally bouncing on his heel up and down with excitement. He looked like a little boy just about to get his treat.

First Zevran checked if it was all right to go in. He popped his head into the room, and talked to them. Fenris couldn’t make up words, but a moment later Ivvie was on his way out.

“Did you ask about food?” he asked Fenris.

“No, not really.”

Ivvie laughed. “I will, then. I got really hungry.” With that, he went downstairs.

Zevran and Fenris first prepared, then entered the room. Nadami was in the same chair she’d been before the Tevinter had left. She had a worried frown, and watched them carefully, biting her lower lip.

“What is going on?” she asked quietly. Suspicion and worry in her voice were palpable.

The elves look at each other. They pulled their hands from behind them; Fenris his right one, and Zevran the left one. Each held the ring of his colour. Fenris simply held the silver one between his fingers, while Zevran had the golden one slid into the tip of his small finger. There was a thin, delicate chain attached to each of them and connecting them. It was so short their hands touched.

Zevran put his hand on top of Fenris’s, and wrapped his fingers around it with the little one with the ring sticking out.

“Nadami,” he said.

For a moment she watched them in confusion. Her frown dissolved, as her eyebrows went high.

“What do you have there?” she asked. She stood up, and approached them closer.

“Dami, we lead dangerous lives, get in trouble all the time, and no one knows what will happen tomorrow,” Fenris said.

“But whatever is it, we want the trouble tomorrow to be with you. Or because of you.”

She stood silent, motionless. Her eyes moved from Fenris’s face to Zevran’s to their combined hands.

“Tomorrow, and any day after that,” the Tevinter continued Zevran’s thought.

“We want to have a future with you. I promise to make it a future of adventure, yes?”

“I’ll rip out any heart you tell me to.”

She just stood there, but finally started to understand what they were doing. Her eyes filled with tears, and her hand went to her mouth to cover it. She sniffed her little flat freckled nose.

Fenris pulled Zevran toward her, they took her right hand, and each slid his ring on a finger. She looked at her hand, then at them, then at her hand again.

“Will you stay married to us?” Zevran asked, leaning to her to kiss her cheek. “Yes?”

She touched the rings. Rubbed them gently, then moved her finger along the short chain that connected them, as if trying to see whether it was all real. She sniffed again, and wiped tears from her eyes. They slightly filled with new tears, but her emotions seemed to calm down a bit.

She threw her arms wide, and pulled them both in into a messy hug. Zevran bumped his nose against her clavicle, and laughed. Then started placing quick, loud kisses on the side of her neck. She giggled.

Fenris leant his chin in her head, keeping one arm around her waist, and the other around Zevran’s shoulders. He closed his eyes.

Whatever future held.

He would protect them both with his life.

This feeling of belonging… he never expected it could feel so good.

He liked it.

He enjoyed it.

He loved it.

“I love you both so much!” Nadami mumbled.

“We know,” Zevran replied.

Fenris only chuckled at that. He wished this moment never ended.

 

  


**3**

  


Eeyo liked to hang out in the safe house. He loved his family but it was good to be away from them among other people once in a while.

Not that he was making new friends. Most of Crow friendships formed during the training between its survivors, so almost each assassin already had someone they fully trusted. All his training mates had been murdered, so he didn’t have anyone.

It didn’t bother him much. This wasn’t exactly the most innocent company. They were nice enough to him, although he couldn’t tell whether it was a normal thing or they saw him as Zevran’s spy or something like that. He noticed sometimes they whispered behind his back.

He liked listening to gossips. Who slept with whom, whose wife did business aside and kept all her coin in secret from her husband, whose son filled the coffers of the most exclusive whorehouse in the city. The Antivans loved to gossip. They thrived on gossip. Creating gossip was their purpose in life.

“Eh, Eeyo, eh!”

He turned toward the voice. Niccolo. Tall, burly human with curly hair and a thick beard. “You busy?”

“No.”

“I took a contract, and I could use some help, and an archer could be good.”

It was the first time he was asked to help by anyone else than Zevran or Nadami. “Sure. Tell me more.”

Niccolo led him to another room, where they sat at a table.

There was already someone at it. A woman. She couldn’t be much older than Eeyo. He was certain he hadn’t seen her around before, because… he would definitely remember.

She was beautiful. Her eyes were so dark they looked almost black. Her wavy brown hair was tied up into a messy ponytail with unruly locks over her forehead. She had a facial tattoo: two vertical red lines starting above an eyebrow and going down to the middle of her cheek, and the mirror of it on the other side. It gave her a fierce look. She was biting her lower lip in concentration, while reading something.

She looked up at Niccolo and Eeyo. Without any additional word or introductions, the man started explaining the contract.

Half paying attention to it, the elf was aware of someone entering in the main room, and causing a bit of commotion.

“Where is he?” a voice he was familiar with but didn’t instantly recognise asked.

A moment later Turo Cabrero himself entered the room. He looked at Eeyo. “Come, I have something to tell you.”

As far as the Dalish knew, that was extremely unusual. A guildmaster of one of the most powerful Houses coming to another House’s safe house to talk to probably the lowest ranking Crow there? That was all kinds of weird.

Eeyo looked at Niccolo, who only shrugged.

“I’ll be back in a moment,” he said, then got up and walked with Turo to a balcony, where they could talk uninterrupted. “What do you want?”

“I may not be your guildmaster, but I am a guildmaster, and you will treat me with respect.”

Eeyo smirked in reply. He wasn’t that green; he knew it was nonsense, and wasn’t going to let the human fool him or intimidate him. “What do you want?” he asked again in a more challenging tone.

Turo smiled at that. Apparently, his liked this defiance. Then he became serious. “I want you to give Zevran a message. I present him with a choice: he leaves or he dies. And in case he has doubts about the latter, I’m not a sloppy amateur Rafa was. He will be dead.”

The Dalish frowned. “Why?”

“The House of Crows is a serious organisation with an important political role in Antiva. We can’t have a rogue elf who thinks he can challenge all rules all by himself as one of guildmasters.”

“I see. So you want him to kill you too.”

Turo neared to Eeyo threateningly. “There is no way he or anyone else could touch me, kid. Better than him tried, and they bit the dust. Don’t believe all grandiose stories he tells you.”

“I don’t have to believe his words. I only needed to watch him in action.”

“You can watch him being crushed, then.”

Eeyo didn’t allow him scare him. “I will relay your message,” he said calmly.

“Good. Tell him that he can take you and that strange elf with him. I wish Nadami stayed but I know what kind of stupid decision she’ll make. I’ll take all other of his assassins – whatever is left of them,” he added, glancing toward the room, “to my house.” He paused. “If he decides to stay, you three will die, and I will take his assassins anyway.”

Then, without waiting for any answer or even reaction, he turned and left.

The moment he was gone, a few heads appeared in the door to the balcony. “What did he want?” the others asked.

“Bad things,” Eeyo replied. “I… I have to talk to Zevran immediately,” he said.

There was something that bothered him.

  


**4**

  


‘Isn’t it time?’ she thought. It was. In fact, it was past the time. Twice.

Her heart started beating like crazy, catching her breath in her throat. She felt dizzy. She left the privy, headed for the main room, and in the door stumbled upon Fenris on his way somewhere. He immediately noticed something was going on.

“Fenfen…” she began. Took a breath. Panic growing in her chest. “Fenfen…”

“What is it?” he asked softly, putting his hands on her shoulders in a calming gesture.

She shook her head. It was not possible. But it should be possible. But it couldn’t be. She felt fine. But it was past the time. Twice. Twice!

She felt light-headed, while the expression on his face turned more worried by every second.

“I… I think I’m with a baby,” she eventually blurted out.

“Uuuh…” he uttered. Then something grumbled inside of his chest, as he tried to find words. His eyebrows went high in surprise. “Errr…” She watched him trying to say something and failing. “Ummm…” Her heart was beating faster and faster, as his eyes travelled around, in slight panic, when he didn’t know how to react.

She felt as if her heart sank into her belly, and got lost there, squashed dead. She couldn’t do it alone, she couldn’t do it at all. She was not a mum, she was an idiot who ran around killing bad people. She couldn’t… not without him. Not if he hated it. Not alone!

Her legs felt rubbery.

But then a tiny smile played in the corner of his mouth. She could see his face changing from surprise to comfort, which slightly calmed down her own heartbeat.

He looked at her. “Have you told Zevran yet?”

“I just… no… I just thought about it. I’m not even sure. I could be wrong. But…”

He pulled her closer, and gave her a gentle but warm hug. He placed his chin on the top of her head, and rocked her a bit in his arms. He rubbed her back, and slowly she started to relax. It had scared him, it was unexpected, but he didn’t hate it. He did not hate it. It just had been a shock.

He took her arm, and they went to the library. The Antivan sat at the table, frowning over paperwork. He heard them enter, looked up, and at once knew something was up.

“What happened?” he asked, raising and approaching them.

Nadami put her hands on her belly. “I think… I’m not sure but I think I could be with a child.”

Zevran’s mouth opened slightly. “But we…” He didn’t finish his thought. His face was brightened by a huge grin. Or a naughty smirk; she couldn’t really tell any more.

She looked at Fenris, then again at Zevran. Her panic subsided. The Crow neared his face to her body, leaning down to her belly. “Hello? Anyone there?” He knocked on her tummy. “Be good, yes?”

It made her giggle. “I don’t know for sure.”

He pulled up her shirt to expose her skin, then placed many very loud kisses there. It tickled. She giggled.

Zevran took her head in his hands, and looked her in the eyes. “I’ll have a new friend to play with, yes?”

“Maybe…”

He leant down to place more loud kisses.

“Stop!” she laughed.

“They’re not for you,” he replied.

“What if I’m wrong?”

“Then you have to return them, naturally.” He started tickling her, so she swatted his hand away.

She felt Fenris’s hand rubbing her back again. “We’ll take it one step at a time.” He gave her a calm, reassuring smile.

She hugged the Antivan, feeling at lot more at peace with the possible news now. She also realised neither of them even brought up with subject which one could be the father. Not that she’d know the answer, but she felt like it didn’t matter. It would be their – all three of them – baby.

Although she was certain that if the baby had blond hair or honey eyes, they’d never hear the end of Zevran’s boasting that it was so pretty after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**1**

  


Zevran listened to Eeyo’s report with squinted eyes. Not many things got him upset, but right now he was furious.

“Call the others,” he said quietly, when the Dalish finished.

“There is one more thing, Zev.”

The Antivan sighed. “What is it?”

“When Turo entered the safe house, he asked ‘Where is he?’. He knew I was there. Someone had told him I was there, so he came to talk to me.”

The implication was worrying. One of his Crows was more loyal to Turo then Zevran.

“Call the others,” the Antivan repeated in a lot more quiet and resigned voice.

He liked adventure. He liked things happening. He liked when his life was interesting. But this was getting too interesting, and he suddenly felt tired. He saw himself as en elderly Crow, in elegant clothes, in a beautiful house, spending most of his time on pleasures of life: good food, lovely jewellery, and lots of lovemaking to Fenris and Nadami.

Now maybe also watching a smaller version of himself growing up and becoming an interesting person.

He wasn’t stupid. He knew if Turo was set on killing him, he could achieve it. A man like him didn’t live to that age by not outsmarting everybody else. He saw Zevran as a threat – to Crow integrity, to Crow tradition, or just to his own power – and he wasn’t willing to sit and wait to see what would happen.

Nadami entered the library with a worry all over her freckled face. “Eeyo said something important happened,” she said.

Zevran nodded. He invited her to sit down, so she moved a chair next to his, then sat, leant her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her hands around his arm. “Is it very bad?” she asked.

“Maybe.”

Ivvie appeared in the door. “Shit coming?”

“Shit is the worst, no?”

The Dalish propped himself comfortably on the chaise longue. “Some things never change,” he sighed.

Finally Eeyo returned with Fenris at his heel. The Tevinter’s frown was deeper and angrier than usually.

“Tell them what you told me,” Zevran asked Eeyo, so the Dalish repeated the conversation with Turo once again.

As he spoke, Nadami raised her head from the Antivan’s shoulder, while her fingers around his arm clenched tighter and tighter.

“It looks like he was behind that contract after all,” Fenris growled when Eeyo was done.

“I don’t think he was,” Zevran said. “But he counted on Rafa being able to kill me. Since that didn’t work, he has to do something about me himself. Either way, it doesn’t really matter.”

Nadami stood up, and started pacing. While she still hadn’t said anything, it was obvious she was mad at her uncle.

Zevran wanted to ask ‘You two angry?’ but bit his tongue in time. Not the time for joking, and the last thing he wanted to do was to increase her ire. He could be angry for all three of them right now.

“What do you intend to do?” Ivvie asked, looking at his cousin.

Before he could answer, Nadami leant over him. “I can sneak in there, and kill him.”

Zevran shook his head. “No. I’m sure he already knows it’s a possibility, and will be prepared. Especially for you. He won’t trust you. He knows where your loyalty lays.” He looked at Ivvie. “I don’t think there really is a choice.”

“ _Fasta vass_!” Fenris barked, bounced off the door frame, and walked out into the main room.

Zevran listened carefully to see if the Tevinter wasn’t going to go out and possibly do something so stupid it’d be suicidal, but he only heard steps. Like Nadami, Fenris was pacing.

“I could pull a few strings…” Ivvie offered. “Maybe there is something that could be done about this.”

The Antivan shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but one way or another, there will always be some guildmaster with a problem about me. I defied them. I broke the rules. I lived. My presence here is a reminder of it.” He paused. “I enjoyed it. I liked rubbing it to their faces. I reminded them what happened to masters who openly showed disliking me.” He sighed. “But at this point this isn’t about only me.” His eyes went to Nadami, and her belly.

“Oh no!” She waved her finger at him. “Oh no! This doesn’t change anything. He wants war, he can have it! His arrogance will be his doom!”

“You can say mine is mine.”

“Zevi!”

“Dami… Dami, sit down.” She reluctantly returned to her chair. He took her hand between his. “We can go to Ferelden, and chase slavers.”

She smiled, but it was a weak, unconvinced smile. “And you think he would just give up, and not send his men after you?”

“I wouldn’t trust him if he told me rain was wet, so I don’t take any of his assurances are meaningful. But if we stay here, you will die. We all will die.”

“I want him dead.”

“So do I!” Fenris grumbled. He’d just returned to the room.

Zevran looked at Ivvie. “And they both say I am a hothead,” he laughed.

“This is no joking matter, Zevran,” the Tevinter said annoyed.

The Antivan stood up. “I will not allow Turo kill any of you. If it was just about me, things would be different, but it’s not. I don’t need this.” He gestures around the room. “All I need is you.”

“Zevi,” Nadami whispered.

Eeyo, who had been sitting quietly in a corner until now, said slowly, “What guarantee do we have he wouln’t chase us anyway?”

“None,” Zevran replied. “But we will be a lot harder to catch, if we’re not here, if we’re not in Antiva, if he doesn’t know where we are.”

“Life on the run?”

Zevran looked at Fenris, then Nadami. “We already know how it is. We’ve been running or hiding most of our lives, no?”

The Tevinter gave him a bitter smile in reply. A very, very bitter smile. “At some point you have to stop running, and face your hunter.”

“Not today,” Zevran answered.

“I’ll follow you, whatever you decide,” Fenris promised.

“I know,” the other elf whispered.

The warrior, however, wasn’t finished. “But I don’t like it. I think we should stay, and fight.”

“So, if I ever become a guildmaster, it’s over Turo’s dead body, eh?” Eeyo said, stretching and yawning. “Can do!”

His joke loosened the atmosphere a bit.

Zevran looked at Fenris. The Tevinter fumed silently, glaring at him, but didn’t say anything else. The Crow knew it was all because of care and affection, so in spite of outward hostility it felt good to see Fenris like this.

“Stop grinning like a fool,” the tall elf grumbled.

Zevran wasn’t even aware he was smiling. “I _am_ a fool, no?”

A growl was the only verbal answer he got. But Fenris’s forehead smoothed a bit, and some of his frown lessened.

“A charming fool,” Zevran added, batting his eyelashes.

“Don’t push it!”

The Antivan laughed, and at this point the Tevinter couldn’t stop his own smile. A tiny one, but it was there.

“So we leave?” Eeyo asked.

“I just want to talk to Turo one last time,” Zevran said.

“Why?” Nadami threw her arms up. “What would that accomplish?”

The Crow smirked. “There was a reason why he relayed the information through Eeyo, why he didn’t want to talk to me directly. I’m not going to make it so easy for him.”

Fenris’s deep, angry frown returned.

  


**2**

  


Fenris stood in front of Turo’s house. He raised his head, while his eyes studied the wall surrounding the mansion. There was an archer propped on it. When it was obvious the warrior’s attention was on her, she raised a bow and targetted him. She didn’t do anything more than that, but the message was clear.

Not that he intended to do more than just stand here threateningly. He wasn’t stupid enough to charge into the mini fortress, even if he was sufficiently angry.

He felt helpless. Not the first time he watched the entire world of someone he cared about crumble into dust. No matter what one did in their life, it was never good enough for life to simply go on. Something always had to go wrong, and ruin the nice things. At least this time it wasn’t mages, so the death toll was lower.

He was glad Turo at least gave Zevran an option to leave and never return, instead of just stabbing him in the back, but Fenris was absolutely certain it was about Nadami. Cabrero still cared about her, and he knew that she’d defend Zevran. He didn’t want her dead; it was never about Zevran’s life.

For all the Crow philosophy of no attachment, Turo was very attached to his niece, whom he barely knew, no less.

To think of it, it would be very convenient to throw a fire ball at that archer on the wall.

He started walking. He absent-mindedly headed for the harbour district, and realised his mistake when fish smell attacked his nose. He wrinkled it in disgust, then turned away.

He liked Antiva City. It was warmer and more rainy than Kirkwall, but filled with flowers and colours. For a place filled with assassins, people seemed to feel safe. Maybe because half of them were the assassins.

But now he had to hit the road again. So much for having a home, a place to return each day, lay down to sleep, and store all the interesting books. Instead, it was dirt, lots of walking, hiding from dangers from people and bears, dealing with rain…

He sighed. Maybe they could go to Ferelden, find a quiet secluded place, and live in a small house away from absolutely everyone. All he needed was his three wonderful people, and not much more.

Still, a house to live with them in would be a nice addition.

Alas.

  


**3**

  


Eeyo entered the safe house but today he didn’t feel as comfortable in here as he had the day before. He looked around, carefully stopping on each face. He tried to recall who had been here yesterday; that would be his suspects. He also tried to recall who had been in which room, and clear some of the names off his list.

He saw the beautiful girl that worked with Niccolo. He didn’t see him anywhere, though, and he needed to talk to him. With the current development, Eeyo didn’t think he could join their team for a contract.

There were two more people he remembered being in the kitchen. So off the list.

“Something bad happened, didinit?” His almost-associate said, walking toward him.

“Indeed.”

She smiled. “Bad bad, or just a little bad?”

“Terribad. Is Niccolo around?”

“Haven’t seen him today.”

“If you do, tell him I can’t join you.”

“Oh, shame. It would be fun.” She smiled again.

“It would.” He returned the smile. “But… matters got complicated.”

“Don’t they always! Maybe next time, right?”

“Yeah, maybe next time,” he agreed, knowing there wouldn’t be any.

She patted his shoulder, and walked away.

While they talked, Eeyo realised someone was hovering close to them. Close enough to eavesdrop, even though he looked like just minding his own business. As soon as the girl left, he also headed for the door. Maybe the Dalish was paranoid, but it looked to him like the man suddenly dropped everything to follow her.

Or to report to his true master…

Eeyo looked around one more time. Everybody seemed to be busy with their matters, and not in the rush to leave, so he decided to follow the suspicious Crow.

Half sneaking, half blending with the crowd, he walked quite far behind his target. There was a chance he could lose him, but the danger of being discovered was more serious.

The traitorous Crow indeed went to Turo’s mansion. He didn’t enter, just talked to someone at the gate, then seemed to be on his way back. Eeyo made sure he wasn’t anywhere near the return path to the Arainai safe house, and watched the traitor from hiding. Then thought he was an idiot; he had his proof, so didn’t need to sneak and watch.

He ran back to the safe house. Whether the man would return here now or not was immaterial. Eeyo knew what he needed to know, and now it was just a matter of finishing it.

Niccolo was in.

“Big business? Can’t help us?” he asked. The Dalish couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or angry.

“Sorry. The reasons will be clear soon.”

“Your reasons, your business,” Niccolo shrugged, and walked away to another room.

Now Eeyo felt like shit. He failed them. It’d be his first contract independently of Zevran’s direct choice. Not that he wasn’t grateful to be under the legendary Crow’s wing, but doing some stuff on his own would be so fantastic.

Frustrated, he went to the kitchen. He drank some water. He felt like smashing something. Someone.

He returned to the biggest room. Niccolo and the pretty girl – he still had no idea what her name was – talked in a corner. Two Crows sat at the table, arm wrestling. Some stood around them, cheered, and bet on a winner.

Eeyo saw his suspect among them. Without thinking much, he approached the human, and patted him on the shoulder. The Crow turned to look at him, and the elf’s fist landed squarely on his face. He stumbled backwards, more from the surprise of the attack than the power of it, but Eeyo wasn’t going to lose his advantage. Zevran had taught him to never force-fight a human. They were bigger, and often stronger. Elves needed a different tactic.

Before the human fully regained his balance, Eeyo swung on his foot, kicking him in the chest with the other leg. The wrestling was interrupted, and everybody spread wider to give them space. No one tried to separate them.

The wide chest was an easy target. The man fell backwards, and the Dalish jumped on him to pin him to the floor, at the same time reaching for his small, handy dagger. The human realised this was no joke, and tried to grab Eeyo’s hand, but the elf spat in his eyes, blinding him for a moment. That was enough to cause more confusion: the instinctive need to removing the spit from his eyes, and not seeing the threat clearly.

Throats were so easy to slice. One didn’t even have to go deep, just cut in the right place. The pain would do half the job. Finishing it was no problem.

The human stopped struggling, and Eeyo stood up. It took enormous will not to stay down and repeatedly stab the unmoving chest until it was shredded to pieces. But he managed to control himself. He looked around, trying to read other Crows’ faces.

“This is what happens to traitors,” he said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him. “If you’re an Arainai, act like one. Don’t sell your master to another House.”

Some heads nodded. Some didn’t react. He wiped his dagger, re-sheathed it, then headed for the exit. Everybody stepped out of his way, almost creating a corridor for him to go through.

No one said a word. He left the safe house in complete silence.

  


**4**

  


Zevran headed for bed. He stopped in the door to the bedroom, sighed, then climbed into the bed. The sheets were cold.

“I have two lovers, no?” he mumbled to himself. “Why then am I freezing in my oh-so empty bed?”

He was certain Fenris and Nadami were chasing some slaver in the harbour, poking holes in his ship to sink it, and taking his captives to safety, and all those things were naturally very important, but what about his needs of warmth and soft bodies to snuggle with?!

He curled up, trying to get warmer.

He was so tired but the sleep wasn’t coming.

Turo had agreed to meet him, but on his terms. In the betting house. He’d also given his word Zevran was safe there, not that the elf trusted his word.

He wondered what had happened to all those allies he’d managed to gain, but realised Crow tastes were finicky, and changed often. Back then being a friend to him meant they wouldn’t fall to his weapons. Today they wanted not to fall to Turo’s weapons.

He turned to lay on his back, and stared at the ceiling.

His thoughts went to Eeyo. The Dalish had told him what he’d done in the safe house. He was proud of his little apprentice, and proud of his loyalty. Not that his actions mattered in the long run. Soon Arainai would be gone. No one left to be loyal to.

But at least they go with a bang, yes?

He moved to his side, and curled up again. His feet felt so cold. Like in a Fereldan lake cold. Cold toes touching each other, increasing the feeling of coldness.

He felt miserable. He felt he disappointed them. He failed Eeyo, because he couldn’t fulfil his promise of grooming him to become a guildmaster. He failed Fenris, because he couldn’t give him stability and family he longed for so much. He failed Nadami, because while she never expected anything from him, and never asked for anything, not even to be loved, but she needed safety and home now more than ever.

He heard the door open, and quiet clutter. Nadami and Fenris were back. He listened to them. They walked around, talked quietly – no doubt not to wake him up – and seem to wrap up their evening. Eventually they entered the bedroom. Since Zevran had placed himself in the middle of the bed, in Nadami’s place, she lied down on his side, while Fenris went to his own.

“Oh, chilly,” the Tevinter whispered.

Nadami didn’t say anything, just nestled herself near Zevran. He moved closer to her, wrapped around her body, and nuzzled his face against her chest. She hugged him tightly, protectively. A moment later he felt Fenris moving closer, and spooning him. The warrior’s hands were cold, but the rest of his body radiated comfortable heat.

He enjoyed the feeling of being locked between them. His thoughts slowed down, and moved to more pleasant topics: the smell of his lyrium, the softness of her skin, the warmth of his breath on the nape of Zev’s neck, the tickle of her locks on his cheek…

Finally, the sleep took him. With a usual smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of NSFW in part 1.

**1**

  


It was rainy and dark outside. The heat of the day and the humidity of the weather filled the betting house. Zevran stood with Fenris, Nadami, Eeyo, and Ivvie behind him. Opposite them almost every important Crow in Antiva.

This was no good. This was not good at all.

It was so humid Zevran had trouble breathing. He could feel his damp hair sticking to his scalp and neck. He wondered if Turo in his arrogance would assume the elf was sweating out of fear, not because of the weather.

“You didn’t leave,” the human said. His displeasure was palpable.

“You didn’t say I had to do it yesterday,” Zevran replied defiantly.

The rain outside intensified, making the room even darker. It also gave the walls a weird red glow.

A sudden feeling of dread overtook Zevran. Something was wrong. He stepped back, and almost tripped over Eeyo’d body on the floor. Red crystal veins grew out of the floor, squashing the young elf.

“What…?”

Nadami fell, and Ivvie right there, next to her, too. He was glowing green.

“What?” he whispered.

“You failed them,” Turo said. “You fail everyone. Rinna. Taliesen. Nimloth. All dead because you failed them. Now they will die too.”

The elf looked up at the crowd in front of him, scanning for a mage who could have done this thing. There were no arrows, no poison, no weapons of any sorts. They were just dying at his feet.

“Zevran,” he heard Fenris’s voice, as the Tevinter grabbed his shoulders, and shook him.

He turned his head to look at him, and instantly ripped himself free. Something terrible was happening to Fenris: his lyrium turned the same red colour as the walls, and crystals started popping from his body. The warrior reached out to him, grabbed him and shook again.

“Zevran!”

His entire body jerked… and he realised he was in bed. Fenris was leaning over him with a worried look.

“You were having a nightmare,” the Tevinter explained. “It’s all right now.”

The feeling of dread didn’t leave, though. The Antivan touched the other elf’s face to make sure it was real, normal, not red with terrifying crystals poking out of it. He kept breathing heavily, shivered, and just couldn’t compose himself.

“Come here,” Fenris pulled him closer, and spooned. He rubbed Zevran’s arm and shoulder, trying to comfort him.

But the feeling wasn’t going away.

He felt his lover’s hand slide lower, to his hip, then gently massage his buttock. His palm was warm and pleasant in touch. Delicate. Hard to believe it was also such a useful murder tool.

The soft massage moved to the front. Lyrium-covered fingers wrapped around Zevran’s cock, and continued their movement. The other hand raked aside the hair from the Antivan’s neck, opening space for kisses. Many many kisses.

Zevran took an inviting pose, and enjoyed Fenris’s touch and physical care he showed. Tonight the Tevinter was gentle, sensual, slow, and comforting. No rush, no impatience. Tonight it was all about what Zevran needed. Tonight was a time for protective safety, assurance of love, comfort in the strong arms of another.

The Antivan enjoyed every push, every touch, every rub, letting himself get lost in pleasure. As it picked, he squeezed his lover’s hand, then realised it could be painful, so brought it to his lips, and started kissing.

Fenris’s healing method worked well enough for Zevran to feel slightly better. They snuggled, body close to body, both radiating heat.

Soon the Antivan fell back asleep, and no bad dreams bothered him this time.

  


**2**

  


“What will we do?” Nadami asked over the morning meal. She sat at the table with Fenris, Ivvie, and Eeyo. Zevran, after a rough night, was still snoring in bed.

“We could go to Kirkwall,” Fenris suggested. “Stay there for a while. I’m sure there’s plenty of slavers to stop, and neither Aveline nor Varric would mind if we… helped a little.”

“I could use my key!” Ivvie said excited.

“Key?” Eeyo stared at him. “What key?”

“Varric gave me a key to big chains in… umm… How that’s called?” He looked at Fenris for help. “Where ships arrive?”

The Tevinter’s eyebrows went high in surprise. “Gallows? You have the key to those big chains there?”

Ivvie nodded.

“That’s… insane.”

“I wouldn’t mind visiting Varric either,” the older Dalish said. “I wonder how he’s doing in his cosy position.”

Eeyo finished his food. “I gotta go. Have the last task from Zevran,” he said. He left the room.

Nadami could hear him climb up the ladder to his room, then leave, and run downstairs.

“I better pack the few items I have,” Ivvie said, and rose too.

Nadami and Fenris finished their food in silence.

“I’ve never seen him bothered by anything this much,” she said eventually. “I think he feels responsible.”

“He has no control over demands of others,” Fenris stated flatly.

“Zevran doesn’t do sad. Why is he so sad?” She really worried about him.

The warrior finished his food. He stood up, and gave her a peck on the cheek. “I need to deal with our little fortune. If Turo thinks he will lay his hands on our profit, he will be very disappointed.”

She smiled at him weakly, and he left.

Her own meal was almost finished, but what still remained was now cold. She played with it absent-mindedly, staring at her plate. She realised Zevran was up, when his shadow cast on her hands. She looked at him.

“Are you all right?”

“Naturally, mi amora!”

She wasn’t fooled. Her expression had to sat that much, because he sat on a chair with a more serious look on his face.

“I was always terrible at planning. Always expected the worst,” he began. “Now I planned for the best… and look where it got me. Nowhere!” he finished bitterly.

“Zevi…” Her heart bled at seeing him like this. He was her sunshine, he was to brighten her days. She didn’t know how to brighten his. She put a hand on his cheek and cupped it. “Zevi…”

“I wanted to give you everything.”

“I have everything.” She looked into his big, honey-coloured eyes. They shone in the morning sun, but they were so sad. “You feel you disappointed me,” she whispered. He lowered his eyes. “Zevran… you never… why would you think so?”

“You deserve better and more. Fenris too.”

“I don’t need more, and what I already have is the best. Fenris just wants to be with us.”

“Fenris dreams of family and home.”

“He has a family. And home is where we are.”

She couldn’t say it wouldn’t be nice to stay in their current flat, with the comfortable bed, tables to eat at, and clean clothes. Fenris certainly loved his books; another collection he had to leave behind. But those were objects.

“Zevi… I travelled most of my life. Wherever there was work, a slaver to catch, a captain of a ship that transported elves to stop. I went where my skills were needed. Now it’s different, even if I return to a similar life. Now I am not on my own, not alone. Now there are people who make home. Home is not a place. Home is where you are,” she repeated.

He gave her a sad smile. She tried so hard, but he wasn’t feeling any better.

There was only one more thing she could say.

“I love you.”

“I know,” he whispered.

He stood up, and went to the window. She watched him for a moment, while he looked outside.

There was more that bothered him.

“Zevi,” she said softly.

Without looking at her, he said slowly, “What will happen to my Crows?”

“Andraste’s flaming knickers,” she mumbled. She was certain Turo was capable of slaughtering every last one of them.

“They didn’t choose this. They never asked for this. Yet they may fall victim to it.”

She didn’t say anything; just watched him. Zevran was full of contradictions: trained to be a murderer from childhood, but having a good heart that the training hadn’t managed to eliminate. He enjoyed a good kill, it was a good game for him, entertainment, but he also didn’t find pleasure in mindless slaughter and taking lives for no reason, especially from those who were most defenceless.

The Crows weren’t exactly defenceless, but Rafa’s murder spree during the first attack on Zevran had taken most of them, and now the survivors were possibly Turo’s targets. All that unnecessary, unneeded death.

Fenris returned, and interrupted their reverie. Nadami was grateful for that, especially since Zevran seemed to shake it off along with his general mood, and became his usual self again.

He went to the wall that was between their flat and Ivvie’s room, and banged on it. “We leave soon! You coming, yes?” he shouted. A bang from the other side answered him. He nodded, then looked at Fenris and Nadami. “You be ready too, yes?”

Fenris smirked. “My sword is sharp and ready.” He went to a cupboard, picked his gloves that he stored there, and started putting them on.

Nadami went to help him. “These aren’t really gloves, are they?” she asked, studying his uncovered palm. “More like additional weapon? Do you even need to drill through a body with these?” She touched the tips of his finger covers. “Going glowy isn’t enough?”

“Do you really want to know the details?” he asked, smiling slightly.

After a moment of consideration she shook her head. “Ummm, no, not really. But you don’t really need them, do you?”

“No, I could do what I do without them. They just make it slightly easier… and they look good,” he grinned.

That was unexpected. Nadami never thought Fenris paid much attention to his looks. He was stunningly handsome, and dressed in a way that perfectly fit his body and style, but it never occurred to her it wasn’t just randomly put together by someone who didn’t give it much thought otherwise. Its practicality, yes, but not its aesthetic values.

“What?” he asked, seeing how she stared at him.

“You’re a piece of art, Fenfen,” she replied, pulled him closer, and kissed.

“Tsk tsk tsk, not time for this!” Zevran shook his head, putting his hands on his hips.

“Since when you believe there is time that isn’t time for this!” Nadami laughed.

“Since I’m not a part of it, obviously.”

Simultaneously, they both reached out to him to pull him closer, which resulted in all of them burst into laughter.

This was something no one could take away from them and destroy, not even Turo, she thought.

  


**3**

  


As instructed, Eeyo gathered all Crows present in the safe house, and took them to the betting house, where Zevran, Nadami, Fenris, and Ivvie were already waiting.

“Master, what is going on?” one of the Crows asked.

“Your future,” Zevran replied.

The assassins looked at each other in confusion, some frowned, some tried to ask questions, but the Antivan raised his hand to silence them, and then led inside.

Turo and his company waited in the main room. He sat behind his usual table, surrounded by a few other master assassins. Eeyo noted a few of Zevran’s former allies were absent, and wondered whether they hadn’t been invited or had refused to come.

There was a small army of archers waiting too. As soon as they entered, all of them without exception targetted Fenris.

“Oh, do not worry,” Turo said, seeing their reaction to that move. “It’s just to assure your magic elf won’t use any of his special tricks. If he as much as moves, he’s dead.”

Fenris’s mouth twisted with disgust. Eeyo imagined the human’s words were beyond insulting to the elf.

Nadami moved herself in front of him in an attempt to shield him with her own body, but he firmly grabbed her shoulders, and forced to return to her previous spot. “No,” he just said, but the tone of his voice allowed no resistance.

“What do you want?” Turo asked. “I wouldn’t expect you to be silly enough to ask for explanation or anything that stupid.”

“I want to know what is the fate of my Crows,” Zevran said without any preamble.

The human nodded his head. “They are good assassins. They served Rafa well, and you managed to create an exclusive, highly skilled House.”

“What? I won’t–” one of the Crows began, but silenced when the Antivan raised his hand.

“What assurance I have you won’t just murder them all?”

“None. But what it would do for me? A loss of good people? Do I look like someone who likes to waste potential?”

“Master…” Niccolo said quietly looking at Zevran.

The elf smiled at him sadly. Then looked back at Turo.

“They will be loyal to me, and to me only,” the human said. “They will be Cabrero from now on. Any disobedience, any sign they still work for you, and comment on their past, and they are dead. They belong to me now, and they better remember it.”

Fenris glared at Turo. “In other words, you want your slaves quiet and submissive,” he growled.

Turo ignored him. His eyes were on Zevran. “If you try to take revenge, if you return to Antiva, you will be dead too.”

“Awww, I can’t come home even for a visit?” the elf mocked him.

“This is not joke!”

“I am not laughing,” Zevran said in a cold voice. “How do I know you won’t send your or even my own assassins after me.”

“If you never set your foot here again, you have nothing to worry about.” After a moment he sighed. “We both know you will return. It’s just a matter of time. You choose the timing. Make it when you’re tired of your life.” Then he looked at Nadami. “You can still change your mind.”

She only snorted. He wasn’t surprised by her reaction.

Zevran turned, and was ready to leave, but his Crows surrounded him, speaking one over another. After a moment he managed to silence them to finally say something. “None of you chose this life. None of you chose your fate. None of you have a choice now. Make the best out of what life deals you. Don’t die on my account. As an assassin, I don’t have a conscience, so don’t make what I don’t have heavy with guilt, hmm?” A murmur started, but he silenced it again. “Do this last thing for me. And be the best assassins in Antiva’s history.”

“Touching,” Turo mocked.

Zevran turned toward him. “Mistreat your assassins, and it’s a short route to turn them against you,” he smirked.

Then, without any more word, he turned and headed for the exit. Nadami, Fenris, and Ivvie followed him. Eeyo lingered behind the longest. He took a long look at the room, then lost, confused, and angry Arainai Crows. When his eyes met Niccolo’s, the human nodded with understanding. Finally, Eeyo ran towards his family to join them.

They left the building, and stopped on the street that was blinding in the noon sunlight. Zevran raised his face toward the sun. He let it warm his skin. With his eyes closed, and a small smile playing on his lips, he looked like it was any other good day.

Then he looked at everyone in turn.

“Ready for the next adventure?” he asked cheerfully.

“That way?” Fenris pointed to a random direction, then headed there.

Zevran threw his arms up in ‘I don’t know’ gesture, the followed in a bouncy steps. Nadami was right behind him. Ivvie stood for a moment, watching them, then also started walking.

Eeyo looked after them. He had no idea what was going to happen or where they would go, but he knew he was just about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For quite a while I wondered whether to leave Zevran as a guildmaster, as in the epilogue of my canon DAO playthrough, but neither DA2 not DAI seemed to follow that possibility, leaving him as a rogue Crow, so eventually I decided to let them take the story into that direction. Depending on DA4, Zevran may return with vengeance and make Turo regret all this or stay causing trouble elsewhere. We’ll see :)
> 
> In the meantime, they will stir all kinds of trouble.


End file.
